You Are The Moon HIATUS
by Hellocloser
Summary: Edward Elric is left in a coma after a fight with Scar, leaving Winry to sit by his side day after day thinking about what she wished she had said. Does she ever get the chance? R
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I probably should be working on my other story, but it's all the plot bunny's fault. It came and gave me the last little plot twist and ran away before I could ask when happened next. Anyways, I was feeling a little angst-y (probably because winter break is almost over) and decided to write this. This probably takes place after the manga, considering Ed and Winry are engaged unofficially or whatever, but I haven't read all of it yet due to lack of money and access to them at the library. So I'll just assume they end up together. No spoilers please! **

**Also, this is my first FMA fic, so if everyone is OOC I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: All of these amazing characters belong to the one cow we all worship. Seriously, we should have a temple or something. **

**** Also, for the purposes of this story, Al's human form has been restored.**

A flicker. That was all she needed. For a muscle to twitch at the corner of his mouth, or for his fingers to squeeze into a fist. Something to let her know he was at least alive, though unresponsive. It was irrational, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed when he wouldn't respond to her voice, her touch. She felt that if he were to wake up for anything, it would be for her or the brother he had struggled to protect knowing it would put him in this exact position: stuck in a white hospital bed, sheets pulled tight across his chest, IV in his arm, heart monitor making Winrys own heart thump each time it took a fraction of a second longer than the last to confirm he was indeed alive.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, making her startle.

"Winry." Said the voice, "You've been here for a long time. Go home, get some sleep. Brother will still be here in the morning."

Surprised, she looked out the window, and sure enough the streets of Central had taken on an orange hue, signifying the late afternoon hour.

"Yeah." She sighed, standing up and smoothing down her skirt. "I guess my starving won't help him." She smiled weakly at her own lame attempt of lightening the mood.

"He's gonna wake up, y'know. I'm sure of it. This isn't the kind of thing that takes him out. He won't go this easily."

She nodded. "I really, really hope so. I'll see you later." She said, knowing that sleep wouldn't come and she would probably see him when he came back to the little apartment they shared late at night, sitting in that chair by the window, looking outside as she had for the last four days.

Winry paused by the door.

"Oh, and Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you get some sleep soon, too."

"Sure thing."

On the surface, Alphonse Elric was very calm and relaxed about his brothers condition. He had to be. He made a promise.

_-Flashback-_

"_Al!" He screamed, agony filling his eyes and stretching his mouth into an ugly frown. "Promise... you have to promise." _

"_Promise what, brother?" _

"_Promise me you'll make her happy, no matter what happens to me. 'Cause I don't think-" he paused, just long enough to vomit blood onto his brothers lap where he rested. "I don't think I'm gonna make it out of this one."_

"_Don't say that! You can't die now! It's too early. You and Winry are supposed to get married, and have kids, and then grow old and die together. It not your time!"_

"_Please, Al. Please..."His eyes were starting to fade, to lose their vibrant golden colour that had so often been Al's comfort when they only had each other._

"_...okay, brother. I promise." A smile, so genuine and bright filled his brothers face for a second before he lost consciousness, and Alphonse was left alone to fight the battle that had taken his brother from him._

_-End flashback-_

The memory sent chills through his bones. He and his brother had been roaming the streets of Central talking about what their next move would be when Scar had come out of nowhere and attacked what seemed to be a totally innocent young girl. They had, of course, jumped in to help her, and had been completely dumbfounded when she turned and started to attack them as well. In the end, an explosion had gone off knocking Ed unconscious and leaving Al to take care of Scar alone. But before he could ask the girl what the hell that was all about she was running off to who knows where, tripping and falling all over the place on the way. He didn't have time to chase her, as much as he would've liked to, because he had to get his brother to the hospital.

Now that they were both safe, Al had some time to think about the earlier event.

Who was that girl? And what did Scar want with her?

So, how was it? Blah? Sorry about the crap ending, I was at the point where I just wanted to get it _done._ I'll probably go back later and edit it, maybe make it longer, change a few things. Now let me know if you think this should be a multi-chapter, if not, I'll edit it so it can be a one-shot. Reveiws please ! (:

** I really don't like this title . It just happened to be a song I was listening to while writing this so I used it . The song is by The Hush Sound , so check it out if you want. Suggestions for a new title would be great, thanks !


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad all of you liked the last chapter. Honestly, I don't know how many chapters this will be... I don't even have a set storyline yet; I'm pretty much making it up as I go. Ahwell, let's just see how this turns out. Also, last night I fell asleep while listening to my iPod, and when Mumford and Sons – Liar came on I had a little dream about Ed and Winry, and the basic storyline was that Ed was going to war the next day and they were just kind of lying there thinking about stuff and Ed kept trying to tell Winry that everything was going to be fine even though he knew he was probably going to die. It was sad. I woke up crying a bit, 'cause I'm a loser like that. Anyways, let me know if you think I should make that into a little one-shot, haha. Also listen to the song. Now, on with chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, my books still say Hiromu Arakawa. Damn.**

"Brother? Brother, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand, 'kay?" Al flexed his fingers, hoping to get a reaction out of the hand surrounding his own. But no such luck. His brothers arm was just as limp and pale as before. "Alright... well..." He thought for a moment.

"Milk?" No reaction.

...

"...small?"

Alphonse braced himself, waiting for his brother to suddenly shoot out of bed and whack him on the head while shouting the same senseless profanity he was famous for. But there was nothing. Alphonse relaxed.

Now that the danger of ending up in a bed next to his brother was over, Al thought about his next move. He was determined to wake up his brother and he would sit there for days to do it. It was important, not just for him, but for Winry. The girl was getting depressed. Though, when asked, she would say it was for Al's sake. She would say that she couldn't stand to see him without the brother he had stood beside for so long, but he saw through her facade. Winry Rockbell was in love with his brother.

Al smiled.

Of course, Edward was no exception. The idiot would always tell-no, yell to everyone that she was "just his mechanic" and "only a friend", only managing to discourage the poor girl even further and convince everyone else about his true feelings. Were they actually both so oblivious? To him, and practically everyone else, it was so ridiculously obvious they were ready to just throw them together to get it over with.

Sighing, Alphonse grabbed his coat and stood up.

"Well, brother, I gotta go. Winry's waiting for me, so- uh..?"

Al could've sworn he saw Ed's mouth move. "Winry..?" There it was again. That tiny, almost undetectable twitch on the left corner of his brother's mouth. Of course. It was so terribly cheesy and cliché that Al couldn't help but laugh.

"God, it's like you guys are straight out of a soap opera."

Letting go of yet another sigh, Alphonse turned and left the room.

"Now he's just gotta wake up to tell her himself." He whispered, wishing it wasn't just to himself.

"Win?"

Winry almost dropped the hot pot of coffee in her hand at the sound of her name.

"Here," she called back, trying to catch her breath. "You scared me. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Sorry." Alphonse walked into the kitchen where Winry seemed to be cooking a large breakfast. "Uh... Winry? You know it's like, ten o'clock at night right?"

Seemingly confused, Winry followed his gaze directed at the pancakes and eggs sitting on the counter, steam still rising from the hot food. "Oh. Yeah. I wanted pancakes." She looked almost embarrassed, and Al couldn't help but smile at the slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's just pancakes. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah." She smiled sadly and sat down in front of the food. Al sat next to her.

"Trying to distract yourself? I know it's hard, but he won't be like that for much longer. Just wait." He picked up a fork and started piling pancakes onto his plate.

"I guess you're right."

"But, hey, how about we go to Resembool tomorrow? Just for a few days? I'm sure Granny would wanna see us, even if it is sans Ed."

Winry smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "Yeah. That would be nice. I'll call her after, er, breakfast."

And little did they know, it would not just be a simple little trip to their hometown. Something big was about to happen.

**Gah! This is pitifully short, I know. I just really wanted to put it up before I went to write my exams so I could come home to some nice reviews. (wink wink.)**

**Also: My beta profile is officially up and running, so If you need me to beta look me up and send me a message. **

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I really don't like how I ended this one so I may go back and change that later. Anyways, reviews guys! Make my exams a little less stressful (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. This took a while. I think you guys are in for a loong story, just so you know. Hope you're okay with that. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-_YouAreTheMoon-_

Winry and Alphonse sat on the hard wooden bench in the waiting area of Central's main station. Missing their train, by merely minutes, had given Winry time to think about their spontaneous trip as she fiddled with the hem of her white sundress, eyebrows tensed in worry and thought. What if Ed came to while they were away? Knowing Ed, it was probable. Leave it to him to let his best friend and brother sit by his side for days trying to wake him up, only to do it the minute they left.

She thought about voicing her opinions to Al and asking him to stay, but she knew he would be disappointed if they didn't go. He had been chatting to her excitedly about the trip ever since confirming the plans with her grandmother, even taking an extra day off of work to pack and otherwise prepare. After thinking it over for a while, she decided it would be best to keep her thoughts to herself, unless Al brought something similar up, of course.

But if he didn't, would he blame her for not doing it herself?

"You know, it's your fault we missed it."

Winry's eyes widened; it was as if he had read her mind. "Missed what?"

Al shot her a look, the corners of his mouth dragging down to form a frown.

"...The train... what were you thinking of?"

Winry looked down at her hands. As much as she didn't want it to be, she knew it was a selfish request in its own way. She could always make up a little white lie, but Al was pretty perceptive and would probably see through it.

"Uh... I don't know. Stuff." Another look.

"Stuff?"

"Yep, stuff."

"Really, Winry? C'mon."

Sighing, she decided it was best to tell him what was on her mind.

"We should stay here."

Woops. That didn't exactly come out right.

Al looked disappointed. "But I've already paid for the tickets..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll pay you back for those, but-" She stopped at the look on Al's face. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing." Al's vision had refocused onto Winry's face. "Thought I saw something by the bushes, is all. But anyways, why? I thought you wanted to go."

"I do, or, at least, I did. I was just thinking, how Ed-like would it be for him to come back while were there? I want to be there for him. I did a little research, and I found out that sometimes if people come out of a coma surrounded by strangers they have a higher chance of memory loss, and-"

"Winry, we both spent a ton of time talking to him. He'll be fine." Al interjected.

Winry huffed and put her hands on her hips, turning so she could fully face him.

"It's not the _same._ And besides, you know perfectly well that Ed wouldn't have left your side to eat or sleep or even to shower, for god's sake, if it were _you_ in his situation. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to do the same. It's like you don't even care."

Al flinched, and for a second, Winry felt bad about her words. Then she remembered what she was defending.

"Seriously, though. Why don't you want to be there?"

"Were going, Winry. That's final." He snapped, an angered look on his face, which was rare. Too surprised to argue her point further, she mumbled an apology and looked down the track, trying to see if their train was coming into view.

When she saw it, she thought about pointing it out, but she didn't want to aggravate Al further. It took a lot to piss him off, and when he was, he was scary to talk to. It was something she tried to avoid. Fortunately, he noticed the approaching train himself, told her, and helped her up to the edge of the platform to board.

The train ride was long and boring, with only a spare alchemy text in Al's suitcase and the occasional snack from the passing food cart for entertainment. Winry was glad when they finally rolled into Resembool and reached the old yellow house of her childhood. They greeted Pinako and sat down to the meal she had prepared for them; it was well into the evening by the time they had settled.

"So," Pinako started, "How was Ed doing last you saw him?"

"Alright." Alphonse answered. "The doctor said his brain activity was increasing, so it might mean he's waking up."

Pinako nodded, and continued to eat. "And how about you, Winry?"

Winry tried a smile. "Still getting used to Central. It's so different from Rush Valley."

Pinako stared at her, eyes knowing and soft as the old woman could look. "Well, I'm glad you're settling in. Are you getting much automail business down there?"

"Actually, yeah. I have a few customers now, all old war vets. And every once in a while I go down to HQ and fix some of their machinery as well. It's decent."

They kept up talking until late, discussing how Pinako was doing by herself and if she was lonely without Den, who had died a few months ago, just before Winry had come to live with Ed and Al. Eventually, Al went up to bed and Winry followed shortly after, stopping in the bathroom to brush her teeth. After rinsing and spitting she went to her own room and changed into her comfy, flannel pyjamas.

She fell into her soft warm bed, and listened to the crickets chirping and the river rushing nearby. Sleep claimed her quickly, and she dreamed of happy things rather than Ed lying all alone in his hospital bed.

**...**

**Alright... so. **

**A part of me almost made this into a big fic filled with intense plotlines and angsty things and drama. But I didn't. I realized I don't have just a fluff fic. So I made one. If anyone wants a big plot-y thing, let me know and if enough people ask I could make an alternate version. **

**Also, I'm starting a 100 themes thing. Any name suggestions?**

**Reveiws are love !**


End file.
